


Afternoon Delight

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba’s alter-ego takes over during a peaceful afternoon brew, leaving Koujaku torn between his loyalty to Aoba and his desire for his ‘other’ side, the self-named Sly Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned piece.

'Fuck me.'

The freshly brewed tea Koujaku had been carefully preparing for himself over the period of the last five minutes barely made it to his lips. The cup was poised, tilting dangerously as the process of its consumption was suddenly halted, seized by the oddly soft voice that spoke such a demand. He could feel the steam swirling off the brew burning his lips, just as the two words burned his ears.

'Oi, Aoba.' Lowering the mug, using both hands to steady the tremble that rippled the water, Koujaku cast his gaze to the other end of the couch, to where the innocent face of an angel began speaking with the tongue of the devil.

'Fuck me, Koujaku.' Aoba said the words again as if to confirm Koujaku's unspoken belief that he had in fact misheard.

'A-Aoba...' Brows furrowed and he placed the mug down onto the polite coaster that protected the glass table, 'You shouldn't speak like that, you know. It's not very...nice.'

Intense amber eyes flickered. They were fixated ahead, now with an eerie glow they slid across, locking onto Koujaku. 'I want you to fuck me, _please_.'

If a human ever could transcend his form and descend into another, then Koujaku surely watched as Aoba slithered as smoothly as a serpent from his position and onto the floor, his motion as fluid as a calm river. It was mesmerising to watch as his lithe form traversed the small gap between leather couch and table, and Koujaku's eyes more than wandered once to the swell of Aoba's ass, the shape emphasised by the tightness of his blue jeans, watching as the smooth curves rolled from side to side in a sensuous dance of seduction. Left to right. Left to right. It was only a short distance between them, but those seconds seemed to last an eternity, their eyes never breaking contact.

Koujaku could see the glimmer of innocence buried deep inside, hidden behind a curtain of unmistakeable lust. He couldn't deny what that smouldering look did to his loins; when Aoba's pure and loving gaze was replaced by such a fierce look of desire, a sight that was directed at him and him alone. That Aoba only ever let him see this side was powerful enough, even without his face creeping up his leg and pressing into his thigh. It was like ivy, and Koujaku could feel every branching vine sticking to his skin as electric sparks pulsed at every touch, his heart rate beating rapidly to spread the poisonous lust of Aoba's caress.

By now his mug of tea was completely forgotten. The reason for brewing it was lost in his mind and he could no longer decipher if he made it because he wanted it, or merely because he was thirsty. Regardless, the purpose of his brew was lost, along with any coherent thought or conversation he may have been having prior to this.

'A-Aoba..This isn't like you.'

'No.' Aoba's eyes changed but for a second, so fast it almost went unnoticed. 'That's because _he's_ not here right now. It's _me_.' Aoba's voice dropped a note, his sweet nuzzling into Koujaku's quivering thigh ceasing immediately. When Koujaku fell quiet, only his stirred up breath breaking the silence, did Aoba push him again. 'You've met me once or twice before, remember?'

'….Sly Blue...'

'Yes, I didn't think you would forget me that easily. After all, I am Aoba, too. And I love you very much.'

Though the midday sun was at its peak, bathing Midorijima in a warm, golden glow offset only by a mild breeze, Koujaku found himself shivering. It ran a bony finger down his spine and his heated blood froze, knowing now why Aoba's language had become so vulgar.

His name fashioned from his old days of Rhyme fighting, Koujaku could only assume Aoba's alter ego chose it for himself in honour of his most prominent days.

'Oi...it's...' Koujaku squirmed, wriggling his hips to free them of Sly Blue's grasp, whose fingers found their way through the folds of his kimono and onto the buckle of his belt underneath.

'Don't try and fool me, Koujaku.' He purred, spreading the palm of his hand over the tightening fabric, the smile that lurked at the edges of his mouth spreading across his lips. 'I can already tell how much you're feeling it.'

'Ao- Sly Blue... this isn't... right.' Koujaku twisted his hips more, dismayed as his half-attempt at escaping the sweet torture of his lightly rubbing palm only served to increase the sensation.

'You said that last time, Koujaku. It's alright though as I know you will give in eventually. The sooner you stop fighting it the better.'

'It's not fair on Aoba.' Koujaku's words were a raspy whisper, his body already broken and his mind surely soon to follow. He could feel the intoxication spreading throughout him, breaking down his already weakened barriers and infiltrating right to his fragile core. It was as though one sense of desire beckoned to another, Sly Blue's words and delicate fingers working together to untangle the knot of Koujaku's self-restraint.

'But I am Aoba, Koujaku. I am his desire, his true desire. And I only want you. I only love you.'

'Ah...'

'Just give in to it.'

Koujaku was admittedly weak to Aoba. When faced with his soft features, the curve of his jaw and the smooth skin, the kissable lips and those eyes. Koujaku was a man lost at sea in those eyes; the golden hues revealed more of what Aoba was truly feeling than his mouth ever did, his words spewing faltering sentences that stumbled over the blocks of his embarrassment all the while his eyes would burn with the lust that dwelt within. Only now that desire was personified, kneeling between his open legs and looking up at him with such intensity that Koujaku's rationality was dragged into direct questioning. With just that look he knew was a man sentenced to death, his head already through the noose, and that now he could struggle against his fate all he wanted – the outcome would remain the same.

This was still Aoba.

Or was that just an excuse?

'You're hesitating again.' Sly Blue cooed.

'...It's not right. It's like... a woman who is too drunk to make an informed decision. It is against my nature to abuse that situation to my advantage.'

'I am not simply wearing his face,' Sly Blue said, his brows pulling together in annoyance. His palm rubbed a little harder, almost painfully so. 'I am him, the part of him he used to outright deny. The part he let's through only in the moment he lets himself go. You've seen it, I know you have.'

'...Even so, he still consented prior to...' Koujaku fought against the rope around his neck, only to feel it tighten on him.

The moment Sly Blue referred to was precious to him. In the sacred moments that Aoba truly let go, throwing his head back and tightening his grip on Koujaku's hand with a sudden desperation, letting the pleasure consume him completely as he finally let his voice out. The 'blacking out' sensation Aoba spoke of, more recently than ever before, was not only the result of the intensity of his feelings. It was his control momentarily wavering, giving way to his basic instinct. With no doors left to lock him behind, with no 'human morality' or 'self-control' left holding him back, all the things that kept humans tightly under, Aoba's darkest thoughts and impulses were laid bare, if only for a few seconds. And now they knelt in front of him, opening the buckle of his pants and pulling his hard cock out into the open air.

'I am everything,' Sly Blue said as he positioned himself closer, 'that Aoba is. I am the side of him he tries to hide from you. But I love Koujaku, and I want Koujaku to love me as well.' In one agonisingly slow motion, Sly Blue sunk his mouth over the tip of Koujaku's cock, offering the wet and warm embrace of his lips without restraint.

'Nhn-' Koujaku clenched his teeth together as the sweetness enveloped him. He watched as Sly Blue moved to take him into his mouth as though from a distance, falling back into himself with a start as he felt the coaxing lips work his flesh. He could feel the rope tighten around his neck, choking the air from his lungs. He was a dead man.

Sly Blue's head bobbed up and down at an already furious pace, a blur of short blue hair moving before Koujaku's hazy vision.

With an overly loud slurp Sly Blue pulled back, a trail of saliva sliding from the corner of his mouth. 'Does it feel good, Koujaku?'

'Y-Yes...Aoba....'

'Is that so?' Sinking his lips back over Koujaku's shaft, Sly Blue caressed the heated flesh in his mouth with a twirling tongue, spiralling down the underside before dragging it teasingly back up. The moisture was deviously inviting, and before long Koujaku's hips were moving lightly off the couch, the pleasant numbness spreading from his hips engulfing nearly all of him. And like a brutal wave amongst gentle strokes of water, the pleasure came crashing down around him.

With a yelp of pain of Koujaku's eyes snapped back open, fixating on the impish grin offered to him from below. 'Did you...bite me?'

'I think you forgot who I was for a moment there.' Sly Blue replied, quickly wrapping his lips back around Koujaku's wounded member.

It throbbed, but not entirely out of pleasure, the inflicted pain lingering on. He was unable to relax, watching with careful eyes as Sly Blue sucked noisily on him, the edge of his teeth scraping over the surface of his sensitive skin.

'Ah... hurts...'

'...Ah....mhm...' Sly Blue's muffled moans rose up to Koujaku's red tinted ears. It still felt good, even despite the spikes of pain that shot through him whenever Sly Blue let himself be a little careless. But even then Koujaku didn't mind. It was something Aoba never did, or rather something Koujaku never allowed him to do. He didn't want to put his lover in the situation where only he received pleasure, and right now that was exactly the case. It felt wrong, and whenever Aoba tried Koujaku was quick to reverse their positions. Yet, this wasn't entirely Aoba right now... and Koujaku was too weak to resist it.

'I want you inside me already, Koujaku. I want you to fuck me until I can't remember who I am any more.'

'...Sly....' Koujaku whispered hoarsely, his voice breaking as he watched Sly Blue standing tall above him now, shuffling with ease out of his jeans. He kept the tight shirt on, the dark blue fabric clinging to Sly Blue's torso magnificently, the hem rolling just above his waist. From there his erection jutted out proudly, and before Koujaku could stop himself he knew he had been staring a little too long.

'You like it, don't you?' Sly Blue teased a hand down his chest, fingers spread wide on the brief journey to his hips. He rolled them freely, his confident smirk growing as Koujaku's eyes followed every movement exactly, his eyes widening as he watched Sly Blue's hand find and wrap around his own member. He pumped it fluidly, teasing the skin over the head pleasurably. 'Do you like...ah...watching me jack off for you, Koujaku?' Sly Blue accentuated his words, oozing them out as he eased his hand to the tip of his cock, squeezing droplets of moisture from the slit. 'You want to fuck me, don't you, Koujaku? You want to take all of me, don't you?'

'I do... but when you speak like that I can't help but want you more.' Koujaku regained control of the situation, catching his lover off guard as he suddenly tipped the scales back in his favour. His broad hands reached forward and seized Sly Blue's slender hips, pulling him close until long legs straddled his waist, their cocks momentarily brushing together sending shivers down both their spines.

'Fuck me, Koujaku.' Sly Blue echoed his words from earlier, rising up on his knees as he positioned himself. 'Break me, ruin me, destroy me.'

'Is this... what you want?' Koujaku asked. He felt himself as though he stumbled through the dark, finding the solid handle of a door in the fluid darkness that surrounded him, clutched the wooden knob firmly but with a trembling hand. It was the door to his inner most desires, and he could feel Sly Blue beckoning to him, urging him to open it. What was beyond the threshold? Would Koujaku find himself lost as Aoba was now, a slave to his own repressed sexual desire? But Aoba was no slave to this. He wasn't that weak; this was still Aoba, behaving as Aoba wanted to behave, but not daring to break the social norms that kept him under control. This was what truly lay beneath the blushing boy who turned away when presented with something overtly sexual, the manifestation of a thousand unspoken words.

And Koujaku had it inside him, too. He felt it as he gripped the handle in his mind tighter still, and with a deep breath, he opened that door just as he plunged his cock mercilessly into Sly Blue.

The sound that ripped from Sly Blue's lungs was inhuman, a howl of pain that tore it's way free into the air, his finger nails clawing harshly into fabric covering Koujaku's shoulders.

'Ah...Ko...Koujaku...' Sly Blue panted, his vision blurring as the pain of sudden, unprepared entry ripped through him. In one swift stroke he could feel his lover reach all the way into him, his inner walls stretching rapidly to accommodate. But it was a feeling he adored, and even as his vision wavered he let loose a smirk of satisfaction. 'That was... unexpected...'

'I'm sorry...' Koujaku, finding himself washed up on the lingering shore of his sanity. 'I didn't mean...-' His lips were silenced by a single finger pressed against them.

'I want you to destroy me, Koujaku.' Sly Blue purred. He lifted his hips, rising up until the tip of Koujaku's cock nestled just inside him. 'You can be as rough with me as you desire; I wont break easily, I can take it. I want you to let the beast of your desire free on me, Koujaku. Love me as I love you.'

'...Nhn...' Koujaku grunted, taking Sly Blue's hips back in his palms. It was as though he himself were an open book, whose language was only understood by one man. The one man who in all the world had ever understood him, and yet still loved him. Aoba, as he was now, was reading directly from his pages, from the battered and torn pages stained with his lasciviousness, calling to the awakened 'beast' as he had called it. 'If that is... how you want it.'

'...Yes...fuck me, Koujaku.' Sly Blue groaned.

With such force he feared breaking Sly Blue's fragile hips, Koujaku pushed his cock upwards while driving his lover's body down to meet each thrust. The leather sofa beneath them wheezed, unused to supporting the strenuous activity, the sound drowned out effortlessly by Sly Blue's chorus of passionate moans.

'Does it... feel good?' Koujaku asked, one palm slipping from Sly Blue's waist and creeping up his arched back. He shifted his position slightly, until he was able to reach into the silky tresses, now cut short, entangled his fingers in the azure depths. He was taking a chance.

'Ah.....Ahh!' Sly Blue's cries of ecstasy became tainted with pain as an intense shock ran back down his spine. 'H-Hurts...!'

'Does it feel good, though?' Koujaku persisted, echoing Sly Blue's question from earlier. Though his tone was strained, barely containing the pleasure he was feeling as he slammed his lover repeatedly onto his hard member, he was concerned. Though he was fairly certain of the answer from Sly Blue's behaviour, and he could feel his inner walls clenching down tighter still on him.

'Y-yes....ahh....!'

Koujaku tugged again, gripping the short strands cruelly in his grip. It screamed against his better judgement to hurt Aoba, to torment his precious hair, but it was a calculated decision. Sly Blue responded eagerly to both pleasure and pain, either inflicted or received.

'….Ah...there....pull...hard....er....' Sly Blue gasped, his knuckles paling as he balled the fabric of Koujaku's kimono into his fist in a bid to hold himself together, losing himself as Koujaku pulled once more on his hair. 'Co...coming....ahh....Ko....Koujaku!' With a fierce cry Sly Blue melted, his cock untouched, a climax triggered solely through the maltreatment of his hair. It was as though the soft tendrils were directly connected his loins, and the spasms that rocked his body left him entirely breathless. His seed seeped from the tip, staining the red fabric of Koujaku's chest with a creamy white.

'Nhn....!'

Following suit, Koujaku gripped his lover ever harder, bringing their hips together one final time as he drove as deep as he could possibly go, releasing his own heat into the very core of his lover, teeth grinding together as he let out a low growl.

'Koujaku....?'

'….Yeah?'

Koujaku didn't hear the response. He felt Sly Blue's body fall forward onto him, collapsing like a puppet released from its strings. Just the same as last time, and Koujaku knew when his beloved woke up later, he would have no memory of their afternoon love making. Two lover's in one body, two sides of the same coin. Aoba and Sly Blue. And Koujaku loved them both, equally.

 


End file.
